


Wounds

by jarsen80



Series: Kodiak (eng) [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bear!jared, Bear!jensen, Caring Jensen, Cute bears, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jensen after Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happybluebirde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happybluebirde/gifts).



> Again with these cute bears. :)

 

 

 

 

It had been a week already and the bears were still searching for a mate on Kodiak Island. All the bears around them were very busy with it, trying to find their new conquest. After all, Grizzly bears are not monogamous. Each female tries to mate with as many bears as possible during the heat, which gives males many opportunities for casual sex.

 

However, for a certain golden bear, the heat season had ended early that year.

 

He blames his bad mood to an unwelcome cold that he caught. The temperatures in spring tend to rise quite during the day, while at night everything cools abruptly.

 

But deep within him he knew that wasn’t true.

 

The emptiness within his soul was the absence of multicolored eyes and a singing voice. That scent of woods and honey that was no longer imprinted his skin.

 

But he didn’t want to know why he missed those things. That wasn’t normal. Nothing of what he had done with that bear had been normal.

 

Jensen sighed and looked back at the tree where he first saw Jared. He had been sitting there watching him for a long time. He came to see that fucking tree for 3 days. That bear confused him in a way no one had done.

 

And he didn’t want to know why.

 

Finally, shaking his loins, he decided to shake off his sullen mood. There was no point in sitting there, looking at that stupid tree.

 

Fishing was something that always relaxed him, so he decided to go to the river bank to search of his favorite food: salmon.

 

The turbulent river was no problem for expert fishers like him or his friend Jason, with whom he used to coincide in that area of the river. However, for young bears, those mighty waters filled with sharp rocks were a challenge, even sometimes deadly. The running water was strong enough to drag an unprepared bear toward the bottom of the waterfall, downstream, and once there, it was only a matter of luck. But salmon swimming against the current was a temptation too irresistible for to not try it.

 

Thus, Jensen found a pair of bears soaked to the bone trying to fish in the rocky outcrops, on the other side of the river. The golden-haired bear laughed softly, shaking his head as he slapped a nearby salmon. If Jason were here, they would have laughed a lot of that scene. Those young bears were making too much noise and fuss when they try to catch salmons. They could be there for hours like that and not catch anything, despite the abundance.

 

Just as he was about to bring the fish to his mouth, one of the bears slipped from the rock on which it was and fell into a whirlpool of water. The pitiful shriek crossed to the other side of the river.

 

He looked up.

 

The other bear shouted the name of his friend, who was sinking into the river like a stone, and Jensen didn't hesitate for a second. Ripping off with his powerful jaws a thick branch of a tree that was nearby, he plunged into the water.

 

The raging river threatened to carry him too, Jensen was holding himself from the sharp rocks with his paws. He crossed the violent waters with the branch pierced in his mouth until he reached his prized ransom. Jared kicked, trying to stay afloat. He held out the branch and, for a moment, he thought Jared wouldn't take it. Fortunately, that moment lasted a second and Jared nailed his claws on the branch. Jensen pulled with all his strength to get him out of the whirlwind of water sucking him down to the fond of the river. The adrenaline and the frightful idea of never seeing Jared again, made him hold the young bear with his claws, once he had him close.

 

Jared squealed with pain. Jensen was nailing his claws to jared’s paws.

 

Jensen didn’t care.

 

He would do anything to save him, even if that should hurt him. Jared would not end up at the bottom of the river; not with Jensen being around.

 

Finally, Jensen managed to move him to more calm waters, already held Jared against him with one of his arms and with the other he cling both of them to a rock.

 

"What the fuck did you think are you doing Jared?!! This is not like the pond where you played when you were a cub!"

 

Jensen was furious. How was this bear so careless? He gripped Jared further against his chest as he moved to the shore, guided by a path of stones that peeking out of the stream.

 

On the riverbank, Jared’s friend approached yelling his name, splashing around. Once close, he pounced on Jared, separating him from Jensen.

 

“Jay!! Oh shit, Jay! I told you that fucking fish didn't matter!! Why did you go looking for him?!! You're so fucking stubborn Jared!!! Dammit!"

 

Jared coughed up the water he'd swallowed as he shook his back. His little friend kept screaming, furious, at his side. Jensen couldn’t speak. He felt that if he did he would shout even louder than the other bear. He was just trying to recover the air that seemed to have left his lungs. If he trembled from head to toe he wanted to think it was because the water was freezing, just that.

 

"You could have died, Jay!!"

 

"It doesn’t matter now, Chad ..." Jared whispered, sitting on his butt, his front paws to his chest, shivering as he sobbed. "Anyway, I don’t think I'll reach the winter.”

 

Jensen turned to face him, he had tried not to intrude on the scene, he really did.But he couldn’t standing it anymore.

 

"What are you saying?!" exclaimed Jensen, no longer holding himself back.

 

Jared looked at him, soaked to the bones as he was, with his huge eyes full of tears and his jaw quivering a pout. He spread his paws. They were bloody and torn by Jensen's claws.

 

Jensen thought that he was the worst son of a bitch.

 

"Jared ..."

 

"It's not your fault, Jensen. If I wouldn't so clumsy to catch fishes, none of this would have happened."

 

Jensen knew what could happen to a bear so badly wounded. Summer and spring are times of fattening and they need to accumulate fat to spend the harsh winters. If a bear doesn’t feed sufficiently, he risks of not hibernating enough and dying of starvation in the snow. He has to be healthy to be able to fish or to hunt. Bears could graze too, but they couldn’t just eat herbs and berries.

 

"Jared, you're an idiot, you know that?" Jensen snapped. Chad was about to throw a string of profanities when he saw Jared's eyes shed more tears, but Jensen was faster. He took Jared's paws in his and licked them tenderly.

 

"Jensen?"

 

Jared's trembling voice made Jensen come back to himself, still holding back delicately his injured paws. He looked at Jared’s eyes. They were beautiful, like contemplating a meadow in spring, with the sun caressing the grass and a sky so blue that he couldn’t do anything more than just admire them in silence. Jensen could get lost in that look.

 

"I made those wounds to you; I'll take care of them until you recover."

 

Jared gaped at him.

 

"It's the least you can do idiot! Jared will need something for those wounds, I don’t think a couple of licks will heal your claws and besides ... "

 

"Chad," Jared interrupted his friend's tirade, still staring into the green eyes of his rescuer.

 

"Great," chuckled Chad, gazing at the intense gaze that these two exchanged. He rolled his eyes and walked away grunting a "The first moron he comes across and he’s already drooling to his knees .."

 

Jensen paid no attention to anything else. His heart melted as Jared smiled coyly at him, dodging his gaze.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~ \\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~ \\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

At first Chad didn’t believe what was happening. And Chad was an open minded bear, quite cheeky and carefree. The thing was such that even Jason believed that Jensen had lost his head.

 

"Really, Jensen? Are you kidding me?"

 

That was the first thing he said to him as soon as he knew. Jason was no fool, he had changed and he didn’t stop until he found out what Jensen was up to. "And...Can I ask you why?"

 

Why did Jensen do this?

 

"I hurt him, Jason, it's my responsibility."

 

Jensen could tell that it was sense of duty, that he was a responsible bear and blah, blah, blah. But Jensen could tell that Jason didn’t eat any bullshit of what he said.

 

"You have a new sparkle in your eyes. That's all I'm saying, my friend, "Jason said, smiling sideways, and that 'yes-sure-I believe-you' look. Jensen didn’t like it, not a little bit.

 

But that didn’t stop his routine for a second.

 

Jared was still convalescing. He came out of his den every morning with Jensen's help. Chad sometimes appeared to lend a hand and even Jason came a couple of times to help; With the excuse of coming to get Jensen to fish.

 

Jared liked to eat the tender herbs in the vicinity. Jensen would leave him there and go fishing with a basket in his snout, that one that Jared used to his flowers. It turned out to be very handy to bring him fresh salmon and water. Jared protested saying that he would have nowhere to put his precious flowers - yes, he kept picking flowers here and there, Jensen didn’t have the heart to stop him-. But once he saw the salmons, his complaints faded like smoke. Apparently, his belly was a good way to reach his heart.

 

Every day he made three trips back and forth to the river, with fish and water in each load. Or at least it was like this until Jason brought him another basket that he brought from who knows where. It was bigger than the one he used so far, so he decided that with the new one, he would carry the water.

 

The other bears looked surprised at this weird bear that went every morning, to the river with a basket in his snout. Jensen didn’t paid more attention to the annoying looks or the gossips that were said about him.

 

But for Jared, all this worried him more than he wanted to admit.

 

Now that he was better, Jared asked him to give up on all this 'madness' - that was how he called it, to jensen was perfectly normal -, that he doesn't needed more his help.

 

"And what will you do?" Jensen asked, bringing Jared the basket with salmons.

 

"I'll eat herbs!" He replied, trying to look indignant but the pout on his lips made him look more like a cub with a tantrum. Jensen couldn’t understand how someone so big could inspire such tenderness.

 

"Jay, I think you would rather die of starvation before eating one of your beloved daisies," Jensen replied, smiling, remembering how Jared almost cried when he saw that he should eat dandelions.

 

"Jen, I will not eat daisies, not even nasturtiums, we'll talk about it. But the grass, yes. Beside is a source of vitamins and minerals that make ... "

 

"Enough, Jay. I know you can eat grass but I don’t want that you eat only herbs. "

 

The emphatic voice was clear. Jensen was not going to give up his labor.

 

Jared lowered his head, sighing.

 

"I just… I don’t want them keep saying those things about you."

 

Jared's trembling voice reverberated in Jensen's shield, breaking it completely. He came up to hug him, sinking him snout into his neck.

 

Woods, flowers and honey.

 

"Don’t worry about me, Jay. Focus on healing yourself. That's all that matters."

 

Jared smiled at him, wiping away his tears, moving away from him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, resuming his usual playful attitude.

 

"Aaawww, Jen, you love me! You want to hug me and kiss me You want to take care of me and rocking me in your arms!"

 

"Shut up and eat!"

 

"Do you want to feed me?"

 

"I'll put your snout in the basket."

 

"You're not funny." Jared went for a salmon and brought it to his mouth.  
"Ouch! ... I think that salmon bit my tongue!!”

 

Jensen chuckled, shaking his head.

 

"Seriously, how can a fish bite your tongue, Jared?"

 

"He could be alive. And it was his revenge or something like that ... "Jared pulled his tongue and twisted his eyes to see the damage done.

 

Jensen had to sit up to giggle.

 

"Don’t laugh at me! It’s bleeding? I can’t see ... "

 

Jared continued to twist his eyes to see, and at that moment, Jensen, without pausing to think, kissed him, with both hands holding his face.

 

Jared's eyes widened, but whatever he had to say was muted by Jensen's lips.

 

There Jensen knew that he could no longer shield himself in his sense of duty. Jared had trapped him like a fly in honey...

 

Jensen took his body against himself and plunged his muzzle back into his neck, clinging to him like a castaway bear clings to a log in the stream. That was what Jared made him feel. He felt powerful and weak at the same time. A beautiful contradiction that he didn’t want it to end.

 

Jared groaned slowly, drawing his warm body toward him. The soft fur of his belly contrasted with the hardness of his cock rubbing against his leg.

 

"Jen ... Jensen"

 

Jared and his vertigo. Jared and his whirlwind of emotions. Jensen’s will couldn’t fight against that.

 

Desire soon swallowed everything up. Jensen found himself again with Jared beneath him, moaning with pleasure, as he sank into his body.

 

Everything about Jared was addictive, his fur, his scent, his voice, his flesh tightening hot around Jensen’s cock. Jensen buried his teeth in Jared’s neck, marking him, as he began to came inside of his channel. Another wound he did to him. But Jared didn’t care much, he kept moaning in ecstasy, while the last waves of his own orgasm was reverberating in his body pulsing around Jensen’s flesh, tearing him a grunting. Jensen keep bucking against that beautiful beast that was his Jared, panting, emptying his release in that warm body.

 

Jared touched the bite on his neck with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Jensen apologized for his outburst. Jared gave me a lick on the cheek, told him that he loved his 'outburst' and if the next 'outburst' was in one of his ass cheek, it wouldn’t bother him.

 

Jared was a damn tempting bear that only gave him ideas.

 

The next day he brought fresh honey from a nearby field as an apology.

 

Jared that day celebrated him dancing on two legs in the middle of their den, Jensen thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~ \\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~ \\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

Time passed and Jared finally recovered completely from his wounds.

 

Jensen didn’t need to carry fish in a basket anymore. Now Jared was accompanying him to the river to fish. Although he didn’t fish. He kept talking, frightening the fish, so he waited for Jensen on the shore.

 

Jason no longer questioned Jensen of why he still lived with Jared or why he shared his fish with him. Chad had already cured his curiosity when he caught them fucking in one of his favorite places: the clearing of the forest where they had first met.

 

The bears in that part of Kodiak got used to seeing that pair of bears glued to each other.

 

 

 

 

Jared insisted he was healed thanks to the herbs - because 'vitamins, Jen!' - and Jensen's dose of love.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
